1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, a test apparatus, and a stabilizing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, a test apparatus, and a stabilizing apparatus that supply an electronic device with a stabilized power supply voltage. The present patent application claims priority based on a Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-154076 filed on Jun. 1, 2006, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests an electronic device desirably supplies the electronic device with a power supply voltage having as little fluctuation as possible, even if the current consumed by the electronic device fluctuates greatly. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-347421 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-105620 each disclose a power supply apparatus that is provided with load sections connected in parallel to the power supply output terminal and that prevents a decrease in the power supply voltage when the power supply current is increased, by stopping the current consumption by the parallel load sections.
The power supply apparatuses described above, however, have difficulty stabilizing the power supply voltage if the decrease in the power supply current supplied to the electronic device is accompanied by an increase in the power supply voltage.